


You’re my figure 8

by Pixelcat (Pixelsandwires)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ice Skating, Ice Skating AU, UHHHH idk there might be some angst, Yang is a lesbian harold, also they might bang, not much, rekindling old relationship, will change the rating if i need too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelsandwires/pseuds/Pixelcat
Summary: “Look Weiss even if I wanted to skate again. I don’t even have a coach.”That was the excuse Blake used for a year to avoid her past. But there’s a spark in the rink and lights in her eyes, Yang steps back into her life, suddenly the  excuse won’t work anymore.But she finds that Yang could melt the ice under her feet and she wouldn’t care.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	You’re my figure 8

**Author's Note:**

> I skated for like 6 years, and was picked for Olympic Special training at the age of 6. Sadly I had to quit. So this is a self indulgent fic using all my skating knowledge because I might as well use it somewhere.

The fluorescent lights above her reflect off the freshly polished ice. It’s pristine, a blank canvas to paint lines across. Cold air stings her cheeks and fills her lungs as she takes a deep breath, and for the first time in two years, Blake’s blades meet the ice.

Her movements are timed with the lull of the piano playing over the speakers. It’s safer for her to try something easy first and the simplest way to test her flexibility is to perform an Attitude. If done correctly the skater should look like a ballerina, leg pointing straight up to the sky in a show of flexibility and stamina.The burning sensation in her muscles was a sign that she was terribly out of practice.

 _This used to be easy_ , she thinks to herself.

Her momentum increases and her toe-pick scrapes the rink as she pushes off with her left foot into a jump. There’s a surge of nostalgia that sends adrenaline pumping through her veins. For a moment it feels almost like she was back at the Grand Prix, with the spotlight following her every move— For a moment, she’s a star in the sky, she’s lighter than air.

It’s not a perfect Lutz, but she lands on the correct foot which is a small victory. It’s when she tries to transition into a combination spin, that her skate threatens to slide out from under her. Her arms shoot up instinctively to steady herself. There’s a brief sigh of relief when she regains her balance.

“You’re too stiff.” Weiss calls from where she’s perched on the bench beside the rink, buttoning up her little white peacoat.

“I couldn’t tell.”

Weiss leans forward in her seat, completely disregarding the sarcastic tone in Blake’s voice. “So, what do you think?”

“I think you called me out here at six in the morning for no reason.” Blake skids to a stop next to the side wall and opens the gate, stepping off the ice onto the rubber mats.

“I’m offering _this_ as a home rink.” Weiss sighs, rolling her eyes, they both knew the value of the offer.

The last time Blake was here was when she was just a child taking basic lessons, and Weiss’s sister was managing the building. The Schnee ice house was a multipurpose recreational facility. It had three floors, an arcade, two rinks, a gym full of world class equipment, and probably even a closet to Narnia somewhere. It was so big, that it was almost pretentious. But Blake wasn’t easily swayed.

“No offense Weiss, but who says I want to skate again?”

Weiss is quick to snap back “If you didn’t want to skate, _why_ did you come?”

“I guess I just wanted to see if I still could.”

“You’re a bad liar. Your suspension was lifted.” Weiss finally says, her manicured fingers strumming impatiently against the side of the cup of coffee she’s been sipping on since they arrived. “What are you afraid of?”

Weiss was as blunt as Blake remembered— good intentioned— but blunt nonetheless. Even if Blake wanted to skate, she could only imagine what people would say about her if she tried to compete again. The very thought was crushing enough to make her want to lock herself in her room and never come out.

“Look Weiss even if I wanted to skate again. I don’t even have a coach.”

There’s a moment where Weiss is trying to articulate, but can’t seem to find the words. Or maybe she was trying to figure out a way to say what she wants to without sounding mean.

“Coach? I can fix that.” A voice that Blake recognizes cuts through the silence causing both Weiss and her to jump.

They both whip around to scan the rows of seats behind them —sure enough there are two women sitting in the very top row. It takes only a moment before Blake feels her pulse race, the blonde hair, the striking lilac eyes, she remembered them from her last tournament. Yang Xiao Long was the last person she ever thought she would see in a place like this again.

“Not happy to see me?” Yang frowns.

Weiss points accusingly at them, her voice raising in pitch. “What in the world are you doing here at this hour?!”

The smaller girl, with the red and white thermal jacket raises a hand to wave as she slowly stands up. Blake can hear her skates clunking together in the duffle bag she has over her shoulder. She recognizes her, Yang’s sister. 

“Weiss I know we should have asked first, but I just want you to know that this was entirely Yang’s idea.” She says with an oh-so-innocent smile.

“Way to sell me out Ruby —truly the most loyal sister I could have ever asked for.” Yang hangs lazily over the seat in front of her dangling a set of keys out for Weiss to see. “Why would you trust me of all people with a key?.”

“Those are for work! They aren’t an all access pass to the use the rink whenever you feel like it!”

Yang seems to tune out Weiss, immediately. She’s preoccupied with Blake, her head tilts to the side, curious eyes looking her up and down. Blake is just as preoccupied, her eyes are fixed on the brace on Yang’s wrist. Something that Yang immediately notices and out of courtesy unrolls the sleeves of her denim jacket to cover her arms. She was exactly like Blake remembered. 

“Can you two get down here so we can talk like civilized people instead of yelling to each other?” Weiss demands snapping her fingers.

Obediently, Ruby vaults over several rows of seats until she hits the bottom, Yang jogs down the steps, before wedging herself in between Weiss and Blake on the bench. Blake very aware of how close she is. Probably too aware.

“Give me those!” Weiss snatches the keys out of Yang’s hands as soon as she’s in reaching distance and they disappear into her designer handbag.

“Blake was going to be here and I thought I’d come in early to see her skate.”

“I told you to wait until _I_ told her.”  
.  
Blake looks intently at them hoping for an explanation. Weiss catches her concerned look and realizes the sudden gravity.

“I was going to tell you eventually but Yang’s been working here as a trainer since her-“ for a moment she struggles to find the right word “retirement.”

Blake can feel her stomach knotting itself. “Oh...” so that’s what they were calling a career ending injury these days?

Yang scoots closer to Blake, putting a hand on her shoulder. It startles her how warm it is, as someone who was almost always chronically cold.

“Retirement isn’t so bad.” Yang says looking out over the ice. “I heard you haven’t skated since the suspension that’s a shame.”

“I guess I just didn’t feel like it.”

Yang laughs “Weiss is right your a terrible liar.”

Ruby, Weiss and Yang all break off into chattering and although everyone around her seems to be having a good time, Blake can’t shake the feeling that she shouldn’t be here. A dark ocean swirling with insecurities threatens to swallow her, it screams _she shouldn’t forgive me._

“I‘m so sorry.” Blake blurts out as she reaches for her bag to leave, everyone goes silent. “Yang it was good to see you. But I need to go”

Blake wasn’t ready for Yang to swing her up legs so they were in her lap— keeping her from getting up. Stunned, she made a feeble attempt at wiggling her way out. But She should have known better, ice skaters were all core and leg strength, but Yang was just toned all over.

“Nope. No you don’t. You aren’t leaving until we have a proper conversation. Do you think I’m mad at you?”

Yang has a hand on Blake’s cheek and gently moves her face so she has to look at her. Blake is surprised, there isn’t any resentment there. Yang’s good arm slides down to her hand, lacing her fingers around hers. She holds it firmly as if to give reassurance. The waters part, the storm settles and is replaced with a warm rain. She finds herself less anxious. 

“I don’t want to be the reason you don’t compete again.” Yang says. “Did you think it was only Weiss’s idea to invite you here?”

Weiss scoffs, their heads swivel in her direction and she had settled, leaning on the divider next to Ruby.“ _Excuse you?_ My idea was for you to wait until I took her out to eat and for you to meet us there. Not for you to jump her right when she gets to the rink.”

Yang chuckles and her hand slips away as she shrugs. Her legs are still sitting on Blake, and she seems perfectly comfortable not moving them. “Yeah, yeah. But I wanted to make a dramatic entrance ya know?”

Ruby raises her eyebrows. Now that Blake’s really looking at her she can see just how much Ruby has grown since the last time she saw her— In the bleachers at a tournament. Ruby was her sister’s biggest fan, and likewise, Yang always talked about how amazing her little sister was when she wasn’t on the ice.

Ruby might have grown but her playful personality never changed. Because without hesitation, she threw Yang under the bus.

“You wanted to make a dramatic entrance, _but_ you were also afraid Blake would run off as soon as she saw you show up at the diner. Just admit you were nervous too.”

“Me? Never-“ Yang starts and Ruby doesn’t let her get a word in.

“You spent 2 hours picking out clothes.”

Offended Yang tugs at the collar of her jacket “Denim or leather is an important decision? Stop distracting me. I'm trying to ask Blake if she’ll let me be her coach.”

Blake finally can’t hold in a laugh, it felt like the blanket of gloom she had walked off the ice with had been lifted. Even though the AC was on to keep the ice frozen, and even though it made no sense, she felt a comfortable warm sensation spread over her body. Like sitting in the sun.

Everyone else seemed elated that they had managed to get her to laugh.

“How about you take me to that diner and I’ll tell you my answer.” Blake smiles eyes locking with Yang’s, this time with confidence.

“There’s the Blake Belladonna that I know and,” she pauses “Like.”

Weiss makes a noise somewhere between a groan and a sigh. She grabs Ruby and tells them that they would meet them there, before carting her away. Yang finally moves her legs from where they were comfortably perched on Blake’s thighs, and when she offers Blake her hand to help her up, she doesn’t let go till they make it to her car.

For the first time in two years, the cold air of the rink stung had Blake’s face. For the first time in two years, she faced a lilac sky. For the first time in two years, it felt like the world had started turning again. It felt like coming home, and although she still had reservations. her answer would be yes.

**Author's Note:**

> The rink is actually based of the one I trained at in New York and let me tell you it was not cheap to practice there. It was honestly nuts how big it was.
> 
> Also yes I’m using the Lyrics to Figure 8 by Trophy eyes as titles because I have a galaxy brain... what of it?


End file.
